


Blume

by Lemonchello



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonchello/pseuds/Lemonchello
Summary: Life is like a bouquet of flowers - each memory has its own unique scent.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 18





	Blume

**Author's Note:**

> Song – Blume by Einstürzende Neubauten

**_«For you I am a chrysantemum_ **  
**_Supernova, urgent star»_ **

He never gets tired of watching how dexterous and quickly she is able to put in order her surroundings.

Even on holidays such as Valentine's Day or White Day, when tired shinobi returning from missions suddenly remember that loyal wives and girlfriends are eagerly awaiting them at home today, and run headlong to the flower shop. She is like a bright yellow whirlwind, rushing between clients, advising them, making bouquets and accepting payments.

When he asks her to teach him to be as energetic and motivated, she laughs and says that this, unfortunately, cannot be taught - all people are unique and beautiful from birth in their own way.

She tells him that he is the source of all her energy, passion and inspiration.

**_«For you I'll be a dandelion_ **  
**_A thousand flowerettes in the sky_ **  
**_Or just a drop in the ocean»_ **

Finding the right place has always taken a lot of time. It all depended on the time of day, the season and even the mood. Finally he finds a suitable flower meadow - it will be a good landscape, but nothing special.

Every time he touches the canvas, his hand involuntarily goes down. It just isn't right. Something is missing.

She sneaks up on him, hugs him from behind and says that it's time to draw people more often - the landscapes, of course, are beautiful, but nothing beats the image of a living person, especially the image of a loved one.

He gets her hint almost immediately.

A week later, the hall on the second floor of her house is decorated with another painting - a beautiful girl against the background of a flower field, and multiple shades of love can be seen in her eyes.

**_«A lily of the valley_ **  
**_A flower of saron»_ **

When there is a heavy rain outside the window, the streets are deserted, and a dim light shines from a small flower shop, you can see the silhouettes of two young people.

He rises from a small stool and walks over to her, offering to finish everything for today. She smiles and tells him that he is reading her mind. It takes no more than five minutes and now, they are already sitting on the sofa in her living room, covered with one blanket, drinking hot tea and eating delicious cookies made by her mother specially for them.

He had never thought that such a gloomy weather could bring so much peace of mind.

**_«For you I even be a sunflower_ **  
**_Do you hear my enlightening laughter?»_ **

Her laughter was extremely infectious.

When on their fifth date he tries to tell her a joke he heard somewhere on the street, (because he read that girls love guys with a good sense of humor) she silently looks at him with bewilderment on her face. Realizing that his intention gone wrong, he feels the blood rush to his face and begins to clumsily scratch his cheek with his finger. She then laughs loudly, pulls him to her by the neck and kisses on the lips, leaving him in a stunned state. She tells him that he is incredibly adorable when he blushes and that he doesn't have to tell her silly jokes to make her feel happy. His lips stretch into a smile and he starts laughing too.

He knows that she reads him like an open book.

**_«I'll even be a waterlily,_ **  
**_A marigold, a rose_ **  
**_Or a little thistle»_ **

Their first fight was because she thought he'd lost interest in her.

It annoys her that he can withdraw into himself for a long time and not pay any attention to her, silently avoiding all her questions. She decides that he don't trust her enough neither as a girlfriend, nor even as a best friend.

He is annoyed by her persistence and inability to realize that some things are simply impossible to tell. He must bear this burden himself – it cannot be otherwise.

The quarrel lasts a little less than a day - separation for more time would be just unbearably painful. Hot kisses through tears, promises never to repeat their mistakes, to be open with each other, and finally, make up lovemaking.

All this is absolutely natural, because this is only the beginning of their lifelong journey.

They understand that they are not perfect and this brings them even closer.

**_«Blue dahlia, a black tulip…_ **  
**_That's where opinions differ_ **  
**_The scholars disagree»_ **

A little boy, a very tiny creature, sleeping peacefully in his cradle.

They cannot tear their eyes away from him - he seems to them to be something out of this world, a miracle and a reward at the same time, received for unknown deeds. The new chapter in their lives had an incredible beginning, as if someone had added to an already assembled bouquet a particularly beautiful flower, exuding a wondrous aroma and becoming the center of the entire composition.

She once told him that olfactory memory is the strongest.

He knew that he would never forget the smell of their bouquet in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with clinical depression and hand arthritis, I felt terrible that I hadn't prepared anything for Yamanaka Week. So I decided to do at least something and write a little drabble about my favorite couple. Of course, as a person without any creativity and writing skills, I chose the most banal type of fic - songfic.
> 
> And it was also Christmas in the Eastern countries yesterday, so Merry Christmas again, I guess?


End file.
